OLD! The Cure (For The Broken)
by PercyJacksonFan1997
Summary: After moving to Forks, Bella has an "accident" resulting in two twin daughters. A couple years later, and another "accident", Bella leaves and finds what she and her girls have been missing. Their Cure can't be too hard to find, (right?) but the journey there wont be too easy. "M" just in case. READ A/N IN CH 8
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Welcome to my story with a longa** name:) I'm PercyJacksonFan1997! **

**i don't own Twilight SM does, and last time I checked I was named "britt". ****Warnings****: MENTION OF RAPE, SWEARING/CUSSING, ADULT SITUATIONS AND CONTENT. I DONT WRITE LEMONS- THEY WOULD SUCK. THIS IS RATED "M". **

BPOV

"You don't have to go" Renée, my mom, told me for what seemed the one hundredth time. "You don't have to go to Forks, Bella. Your Aunt May lives in New Mexico- two hours away!" I was prepared for this: the drama and guilt trips to come. I already had my speech planned out.

"Mom, First of all, Aunt May lives five hours away. I just want some independence, I want my own life. Don't you want me to let my creativity flow?" Mostly lies, but oh well. She'll buy them anyway. Aunt May- her twin sister- does live five hours away. She's as loopy as mom.

"Plus, you just got married! Go to Hawaii or somethng! And I'm sure Phil will want to help you with your projects, you know how much he enjoys them!" Okay, more lies -especially about Phil enjoying them- but it's working! See, if you mention Phil and her hobbies together its a foolproof way to get her off your back. Mentioning her two favorite things seems to do that to her.

"I want to go see dad. He's so lonely and you need a break. Please mom?" I begged. "Okay!" She gave in, excitedly. "We get to decorate your new room. Which color scheme do you like?" She rambled on. I ignored her and went to call my dad. I hope he likes the good news.

**Ok, this is how this story will work. I will write short chapters-like this- and post as often as I can. I sadly don't own a laptop so I have to write this on my iPod. It completely sucks. **

**Moving on.. **

**On TWCS (Thewriterscoffeeshop .net) I write under the same Penname, ill probably post there first and "Copy-N-Paste" on docs here. If a completely random word shows up, blame Apples spellcheck. It's terrible**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again! I don't even really like this chapter- not enough action for me! Please review; on TWCS I posted ch 2 and had 50 reads, but 0 reviews! Is this good enough to continue or should I stop? I have a whole notebook and binder with chapter outlines ... J/s. I recommend brosing twcs, it's very good. And there wasn't a "Great Purge of 2012" Oh, and remember the warnings. **

BPOV

This has to be the worst plane ride ever. Seriously. I'm stuck between an obese man ( I barely have any breathing room) and a Middle Eastern woman with a crying baby. Damn, the child has a set of lungs on him! Oh well, what can I do?

I am going to miss Pheonix: the blistering heat, and the ability to be anonymous. Mom wants to travel with Phil, but she stayed home with me, and I could tell that made her unhappy. Plus, they're still in the "honeymoon" phase. That's just all types of awkward- especially at night. Ick.

I miss dad, though. We've always been close and had a great relationship. It's just that, mom needed me more. We still see eachother a couple of times per year.

I was jolted out of my thoughts but the pilots voice. I must have been lost in my thoughts longer than I realized. I grabbed my luggage got off the plane with the other passengers. Now I need to find my dad.

I see him near the double doors toward the exit and I run over to him. "Daddy!" I squeal as he exclaims "Iz!" Sue me, I'm a daddy's girl. I roll my eyes good-naturally as I hug him. He's always giving me ridiculous nicknames.

Once we get in the Cruiser (He's the chief of police in Forks) -we ran to dodge the rain- he starts asking me all kind of questions. I answer him and ask about my friends in Forks and La Push. He starts gossiping when we get about halfway home and I laugh outloud at the ridiculous things the people in Clallam County get up to. Honestly, the nerve of some people!

He helps me unpack my bags and I go to see what's in the kitchen. I love the man, but he can't cook to save his life! While I make some spaghetti he tells me about how I'm going to start school next Monday (Yes! No school for the rest if the week!) and about which teachers I need to look out for.

"Oh, and Bells? Mike Newton is stil the same creep he was all those years ago." Like I didn't know that. "Hope I can avoid him" I mutter, and Dad just snorts. "Goodnight, kid. See ya jn the morning Isa." "Goodnight daddy!" I trill as I run as fast as my klumsyness will allow up the stairs.

**Chapter End Notes:  
Well. Is it bad? Should I write and post chapter 3?I know I have Probloms getting the ideas from my head into paper (or in this case text), but I'm working on it. Goodnight. :)**

**_Thanks for reading, I truly appreciate your support !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**My iPod screen is completely cracked! I'm still posting/writing this chapter on here... If I get a glass splinter I blame my awesome readers!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The previously mentioned troggers apply here nd throughout he rest of the story. RAPE CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER, AND SWEARING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**SM owns twilight.. Sadly I don't. Onward with the story !**

BPOV

Monday. Why are we cursed with fifty-two of them a year?

I got out of the truck Charlie bought me off of his friend Billy. I sat in the bed and waited for some sign of humanity. Ok, taking it too far, but still. As I saw a blue mini van pull up and all of my friends from the summers got out. Angela, Jess, Lauren, Leah, Jacob, Ben, Mike, Eric, and Tyler came over towards my truck. The girls were sporting giant smiles, and ran over to hug me, while doing high pitched squeals. All of be. We're my bed friends, with Mike being the only almost-exception.

After our antarauge went to the Main Office, they told me where to meet them for them to take me to different classes. After the first 3 hours of hell-on-Earth, Angela walked me to the Cafeteria. I ended up having to sit next to Mike. He 'convientatly' asked me out. This has happened for the last four years! And like the last four years, I turned him down... Again.

The next few weeks went in normally- or as normal as Forks can be. Yeah, I rolled my eyes one to many times at this reoccurring thought. Mike kept asking me out every other day-literally. I actually went fishing with Charlie on Saturday. I mean, I didn't touch the worms, but still. I enjoy hanging out with Dad, but I have a bit of clumsyness in me. God knows where it came from.

Great, another Monday. I rushed throuh my routine and went outside to start my truck. I turned the key, but the engine didnt start. I tried three more times, and then went to get Dad. Apparently he left early for work, as the note I had previously ignored stated. Oh well. I got my raincoat and then started to walk to school. It shouldn't take long, only fifteen minutes, and that was if I went really slow.

I swear, I keep hearing down rustling in the forest, almost as if something is following me. Damn, I knew I should have brought the Pepper Spray Dad bought me! I know exactly where it is- under the seat in my truck. The day went in normally from there in. At lunch when I turned Mike down again , he actually looked mad. Like, really pissed. I ignored his odd behavior as best I could and gathered my things.

After Gym, as put I my backpack on and started the walk home. I didn't want to bother Angela for a ride, as she was staying for tutoring. I kept hearing strange noises about three minutes into my walk. I was so paranoid I started to do a jog. I'm positive this time. Something is right behind me! I started to walk last a thick grouping of trees when something grabbed me. I started to scream but a hand covered my mouth before I could be it out.

My heart is pounding, and I'm about to cry. I don't know what is going on. The unknown person dragged me through the trees, deeper into the woods. I was turned around and there was... Mike!

"It didn't have to be this way, Bella" he said, he whispered in my ear. "All you had to do was say yes! But no, your too good for me!" He said, his words laced with sarcasm. "His is all your fault." He stated calmly. Tears accumulated in my eyes and fell. I knew what he was about to do, and I escaped into my mind. I eventually past out from my panic.

**Chapter End Notes:  
Well... How was it? I think this is longest I've ever written. I'm going to write ch4 now and will post it on ff a d twcs after I wrote them. (On twcs I use the same pen name) thank you for reading, and to the few who reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

**i only got 3 glass splinters from writing this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Author's **Chapter Notes:  
Ch 4 A/N: it's 11:30 and I'm writing for you guys. You better love me :D I hope you still like me after the last chapter. I promise, NO ANGST. :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

BPOV

I wake up to the dark sky, and I panic. "Where am I?" I wonder aloud.  
Near hysterics, I find my clothes and get dressed. I run home as fast as I can, it's amazing that I don't get lost. Dad is outside, leaning on the front screen door. I run into his arms and don't let go. He looks bewildered but carries me inside anyways.

I must look like a mess, but he takes me to the old lounge chair and sits me on his lap. "What happened Bella?" He asks. I can tell he's serious. He only calls me Bella when he means business. I try to tell him but I'm shaking too much and the words are all jumbled. After I calm enough to force the words out, he looks livid. Scratch that; pissed.

He stands up and walks to the hall closet. The only thing he keeps in there are his guns. Before he can go and get arrested I try to diffuse him.

"Daddy, I need you!" I whimper out. He can't leave me yet, I need him to help me stay calm. "Please. Stay with me." He has.a look in his eyes, one I wouldn't under stand for a while yet. He would do anything for me, his only daughter.  
"Anything, Isa." He whispers and holds me until dawn, where we finally fall into a fitful sleep on the couch, together.

~~~~~~~~~TCFTB~~~~~~~~~

I wake up the next morning and the sun is out. I can see Dad in the old rocking chair that his mother passed down from him to me. He looks like he wants to say something by is not sure how to go about it.

"Just tell me, Dad."

"I went looking for Mike today. He... He skipped town. His parents don't have any idea if what has shape we and I didn't want to tell them with out your permission. Besides, it's not really their business." He says in a dark voice, in a low bass.  
He held me while I cried. And cried and cried and cried. I don't usuaLly like violence, but I want Mike dead.

Dad ends up taking the rest of the week off and I call into school with the "flu" so I didn't lave to face my peers.

The next Monday I get ready for school. I can't miss anymore days and the town is getting worried. The trees talk in this town, and somehow everyone knows what happened. I just want to forget and move on. I can't let him ruin my life.  
Dad agreed to let me leave and drive me to school. I couldn't take my truck now. Upon closer inspection, the wires had been cut. They speculate that he did it.

I get out of the Police cruiser and am immediately assumed by hugs from the girls while Eric and Tyler hang back. No one talks about what happened and I don't offer up any information. Angie later tells me that she talked to he boys and told them to be careful around me. I can't be mad at her, because she means well. I give her a hug and wait for Dad to pick me up.

I slowly start to open back up to friends and get better. The next three weeks blur by and I don't even notice. One day, Dad sits me down and says he has some news to tell me.

"How are you feeling?" He inquires. "I'm ok." I answer him, warily. "Are you still sick?" He questions, pointedly. "Yes" I whisper, peeved that he was bringing this up again. I am fine!

He stands up walks around he table u tip he is right before me. He bends down and smothers me with a hug. "I'm sorry baby. But, we need to do this" he tells me.

He hands me a Walgreens bag and motions for me to open it. Inside, are three little packages with various labels on them but all bearing the same purpose: pregnancy tests.  
My panicked eyes meet his and I calm a little. What ever happens, Dad will be there for me. I walk into the bathroom and follow the instructions. I come out of the bathroom and wait with Dad on the couch. After five minutes, we slowly walk back up stairs and open the door. Together, we walk in me lift the sticks.

Three things stand out to me: two blue lines, a pink plus, and the word pregnant. Dear Jesus Almighty. I need a minute. As I start to sway, Dad grabs me and we sit on the couch, again.

.  
(") (") (")

After having the night to think, I'm oddly ok with the outcome. I mean, it's not ideal, but it's life. Lost in thought, I don't notice when Angie and Jess walk up to me.  
Lunch was terrible. After I told The Click (as Lauren so cleverly named us) the news, I felt better. They are just what I need.

Leah walks me to Biology and takes the empty chair next to me. "Bella," she starts, "I know something hat might make you feel safer." After she shares her idea I think it's perfect. It would also be another way for me and Dad to get closer. The next weekend, Dad takes all of us girls out to the shooting range. When we all turn eighteen, Daddy will buy aloof us ladies a gun, each. I really do feel safer then ever.

**Chapter End Notes:  
Thank you for your support. I really appreciate it and thank you for any Reviews. I'm sorry of the font looks wierd. When I wrote it in the Notes app, I copied and Pasted. I don't know how to normalize it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Good afternoon. Thanks for reading the story. Please review! It makes me want to write more and makes me more creative. **wink wink* but seriously, it's true.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**SM own twilight, not me. Also... this is a transition chapter , just to warn you.**

**MENTIONS OF RAPE, ADULT LANGUAGE AND ADULT SITUATIINS ARE IN THIS STORY**

BPOV

I'm sitting on the couch, listening to the sound of Renee's car pull up into the driveway. I'm sure she wants to yell at me, she sure did enough of that the past few weeks.

She wants to get an abortion. Like I could do that to an innocent little baby. Chair took me to a doctor in Port Angeles to confirm our theory. I'm around two months pregnant and Renée hates it. So, she booked a flight and flew out to Washington to yell at my ass for keeping my baby.

She kept trying to get through to me all day. Thank god, she finally left. I Think being this near Charlie for a prolonged amount of time got to her. Good for us, I thought, rolling my eyes.

I've been hanging out with Jessica a lot lately. She used to have a crush on Mike, but now she hates him. Like, she literally hates him. She's in my side, and is so exited about the baby. Graduation is quickly approaching so now he girls have two things to be exited about. The guys just can't wait to have something to play with. I think they don't want to admit hat their exited too.

I insist that that my baby is a boy, and Lauren has sided with me. Jessica has sided with Angela in their absurd thoughts that I'm carrying a kid. So us girls keep going shopping and my besties keep buying clothes for the kid.

Graduation day was wonderful. I was a little over four moths pregnant and I swear, Charlie cried when I walked across the stage. It was so sweet. Amazingly, everyone got into Port Angeles Community College. Well, Im not going because I santo to take care of my baby when he gets here.

A few weeks before my six month check up, The Click caught the love bug. Leah and Jake, Angela and Ben, Lauren and Tyler, and Jessica and Eric started dating. I could tell that they were all in love and it made me so happy.

When we got to the doctor, we got a whole bunch of strange looks. There was ten of us in the tiny office and I was the only one with a baby. The only one I allowed in the door with me was Dad. He smiled the whole time and gave me a bug when we were done.  
"Who won? Is it a boy? Is it a girl?" Variations of this were screamed through the small room. The nurse gave us an e il glare and finished looking at her magazine. I ever did tell hem what I was having.

The next few months flew by, and next thing I know, I'm being rushed to Forks Hospital. Once we were I. The maternity ward i was rushed into a room and dressed in a gown.

At 4:59 A.M. on November 2, 2006 my daughters were born. Dad came over and sat next to me. He picked up my first born and and I told him

"This is Essie Lyla Swan". She was a beauty with small tuffs of brown hair and the typical blue eyes of newborns.

I was holding my other baby, born 59 seconds apart, by C-section. It seems impossible but they were born in the same minute.

Her name was Renalie Izabel Swan. She has very little hair but her eyes are already brown. They are already my life.

Dad always jokes that I must have been high when I gave birth. I partially agree with him. Anyways, he's honored that I named Renalie after him, even of Renee shares the spotlight. In all honesty, I named her Renalie after Charlie, "Ren"just made it sound pretty and not like a complete hippy.

Of course, Essie is named after my friend Relda. Her full name was Esmerelda Charles, married to Phillip Charles. He seemed like a nice man, but we discovered he was very abusive to Relda and her unborn child. We just discovers it too late.

Anyways, she lost the baby from a beating that went a little too far. Relda disappeared and its speculated that he... Killed her. But no body has been found. He's been in jail for a few months, and it felt right to name my baby after her and the one she lost.

I'm finally able to get some sleep and lay down with my babies on me and my Daddy beside, where I know he will be, always.

**Look, don't kill me! Everything is all good and she had the babies. Please review, and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**READ**:

I don't know why the old ch 6 was ch 1! I'm sorry !

BPOV (3 Years Later)

I wake up, and the early-morning sun is shining through the window in my room. I sit up and grab my phone, noting that the time is eight-fifteen. I call Jess and we have a quick conversation; she will bring m girls back at ten.

My girls... I flash back to that Terrible day sometimes. February 17th I don't freak out about it anymore. I won't lie and say that I forgive Mike for doing... That, because I don't. Honestly, I could care less if he falls off a cliff.

Hayley and Essie have gotten so big! Their third birthday was two weeks ago. They have brown hair and eyes, and their really smart. Actually, their a little too smart.

Flashback: "Gwanpa, Gwanpa!" Their little voices screeched as Dad walked into the room. They love him so much, just s much as he loves them. He pulled them onto his knees and I left the room but I could still hear them talking.

"Granpa, why we no have Daddy like Mommy has one?" Essie asked and Hayley looked at him with her deep brown eyes.

Dad was silent for a while, And finally he said something. "Your 'Father' is a bad man, who hurt your Mommy." He left it at that, but when I came back in, I could tell that they understood him just fine. End.

They don't ask anymore, but they told me that they don't want a Daddy anymore. It breaks my heart, but what can I do?

I have a couple months of college left and then I can get a job. I'll probably end up living in Port Angeles, about forty-five minutes from here.

All three girls finally got here so I finished cleaning the house and caught up with Jess before she went our to see Eric. Actually, all my friends are dating each other, and Leah and Jake are engaged to be married in about a year, when they graduate. I don't think the others realize how serious they are yet.

I started to make lunch and noticed that it was 12:15. Dad should have been here fifteen minutes ago! It's not like we have a bad traffic problem here. I didn't start to worry, until I got a phone call.

**Chapter End Notes:  
The next chapter is where it gets... Another accident. I'm actually writing this at school and before you ask: yes, I'm old enough to be reading/writing this.**

**I hope I did okay and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Would the non-reviewers follow their example? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

BPOV:

**Chapter 6 has been** **fixed and is actually ch 6. Read it fitst!**

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly into the phone. I didn't know anyone who would be calling right now.

"Bella? It's Deputy Biers. You need to come to the hospital now, it's Charlie."

I froze and tried to process what has happened. "Ok. I need to take the girls to Angie first. I'm on my way." "Hurry" was his goodbye, and I rushed to grab my girls.

"Let's go see Aunt Angel, ok?" They eagerly agreed and grabbed their shoes, exited to see their Aunt, even if they can't say her name right.

I drove as fast as safely could to Angie's and rushed to the hospital. I ran to the secretary and asked for his room. I got the directions and briskly walked to the right room. I saw him laying on a bed, tubes all over him. Tears gathers in my eyes and I gently hugged him.

"What happened?" I question.

"Bella, sit down." He commands, using his matter-of-factly voice and my "real" name.

He was silent for a few beats and finally jumped right into the issue. "Mike is back in town, honey. He showed up at Jessica's and tried to talk her into getting back with him. She invited him in, and got her gun. He was to quick and got her, but not before she called the station. I got there honey, and... He lost it. I at least saved Jessica. He took her gun and turned in me. He got me in the heart and I went through surgery."

"Oh Daddy!" I exclaimed. "Bells, don't get worked up. I need to talk to you. Sit back down!"

I complied and waited for him to start again. "My will gives everything to you. I need you take care of yourself and Hayley and Essie."

"Don't talk like that! You'll be fine!"

"I'm not giving up, but honey we need to prepare. I love you and my girls. Please... Live for me and take care of yourselves. Your sisters will help you. I love you, so, so, much.

Anyway, Mikes locked up and won't be getting out, any time soon. Tell Jess it's not her fault. It really isn't. And you need to move honey. He came for you, he confessed after he was cuffed. He's really crazy, baby. Move on from that jackass and live. I love you baby."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Take care, Izza Marie" he joked, winking. I giggled and left the room, intent in picking up my babes.

I went to Angie's and told her the story. She teared up but told me Dad would be fine. All of us girls love him, he's such a big part of our lives.

I went home and went to sleep. When I got up I made breakfast for us three and to dressed. I had just finished the last dish and was putting it away when I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was Leah so that I could go see Dad but it was Deputy Riley Biers. He had a terrible look on his face and he went to speak, but stuttered.

"Can I come in?" He questioned, looking down. I moved back and gestured for him to follow. He was silent for a few agonizing minutes, but he finally spoke.

"The Chief, Charlie, your Dad!... He's... He passed away an hour ago. He said, he said he loves you."

I started to cry and almost fell out of my chair, but Riley caught me and carried me to the couch. My girls looked at me and came over to hug me. "Momma, wutz wrong?" Ez asked me, in her cute toddler voice. "I'm ok, baby. Thank you."

I called Leah, Lauren, Jessica, and Angela over to the house. I told them the story and we all cited together. The hardest part was having the Heaven Talk with Hayley and Essie. They're so sad their Papa is with God, but understand. I told them he is watching over us and always will be. That almost broke my heart. But Daddy told me to keep going, to take care of myself and my children. I know I will have support but it still hurts. I hope Mike rots in his cell, that bastard!

'Oh Daddy! I hope your watching! I need your guidance so bad.' I thought. I promised I would though, and I'm no liar. It's time to take control of our lives.

With that thought, I channeled all the good energy I had and prepared for some changes. And the best part? I know Dads watching and will be proud of me.

Im sorry for killing Charlie but its been planned. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT:**

**I have revised this story and made it better. I am deleting this story and adding it again under the same name and penname. I hope you still want to read this. **


End file.
